He Finally Gets What He Wanted
by AsiansAndCats
Summary: Percy has to save Annabeth and they decide to go hang out in his cabin. Another fic I wrote with my friend in history. This one alludes to sex and almost gets there. Another one-shot, I'm sorry it's so terrible...


Percy entered the strange, sweet-smelling forest and sat down next to an oddly shaped glistening pond with interesting fish in it. He skimmed his steady fingers over the surface of the water and watched the ripples form over the glassy surface and the fish swimming frantically around to try and find cover from the supposed threat. This saddened him a bit, he hadn't meant to frighten the fish. He was merely trying to keep his mind off of the trouble that he knew was soon to come. He lay back and watched the wind blow peacefully through the trees. They swayed gently back and forth and a few leaves drifted down over him. He was enjoying this misleading peace while it lasted. Suddenly, he heard a voice calling him from somewhere off in the distance. He rose with a great sigh and started back to camp. As he was walking, he heard the singing of birds overhead and wished he could stay a bit longer. He didn't want to go back to camp and actually have to deal with the problems of life. He finally entered the camp, leaving the sweet smell of the forest behind. He heard the call again and continued toward the voice. He had originally failed to notice the pained tone in the voice he was following, but as he got a little closer, the call came again. He noticed the twinge of pain and annoyance, as if she needed help, but was reluctant to ask for it. He began to run as hard as he could, he didn't even think of his own safety, as long as Annabeth was alright. When he finally got close enough to figure out what was going on, he whipped out and uncapped Riptide and began to help fight the snarling attacker. He charged straight at the monster, a sizable hellhound and lashed his sword through its middle. The huge black monster howled in pain and with its last bit of energy, swiped at Percy with its enormous paw, but it missed. He wasn't paying attention, though, he was busy making sure Annabeth was alright. "What took you so long, Seaweed Brain?" She asked him, she was Definately ok, he decided. "I was in the forest," he replied, "I had to run all the way here." He wondered silently if there would be anymore hellhounds. "What were you doing in the forest?" She asked him, feeling slightly annoyed. "I was just trying to relax for a few minutes," Percy told her. She sighed, "you know you aren't supposed to go into the forest," she stated and started away. Percy turned away from her, realising that he was upset that she had just left. He considered going back to sit in the forest and think for a while. He decided against it after realising that if he did, Annabeth would be really angry and he really didn't want to deal with an angry Annabeth. He secretly wished they could just talk and be together under normal circumstances sometimes, but they never really did that. He ran after her. "Annabeth, wait up!" he called out. When he finally caught up with her, she asked him what he wanted. All he could say was, "um, I just thought that maybe we could hang out, you know, while nothing is trying to kill us." He blushed a bit at his own awkwardness. She rolled her eyes, "yeah, sure" she responded, smirking a bit, "what do you suggest we do?" she watched him, waiting for his answer. She noticed he was blushing a bit and gave a tiny smile and laughed a little in her head, 'He's really cute when he's awkward,' she thought. He blushed deeper, "I don't actually know, do you have any suggestions?" He mentally slapped himself and thought, 'why won't my brain ever work while she's around?' He tried to get his thoughts together and maybe make a suggestion, when Annabeth suddenly said, "You could show me your cabin, if you want." Every bit of chance he ever had to get his mind together vanished at that precise moment and his thoughts spiraled into the gutter. He simply nodded and led the way to the Poseidon cabin. When they got there, he opened the door to let Annabeth in and followed after her. She looked around the room and gave another little smile, "what should we do now?" She asked, her voice insinuating that she already had something in mind. "I...um...I don't..." Percy stammered, slightly embarassed by his thoughts. "Shut up and come here, Seaweed Brain!" she said smiling. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into a sitting position next to her on his bed. They just sat on the edge for a moment, looking at each other and waiting, before Annabeth pulled Percy into a passionate kiss. He kissed her back once the shock wore off. He ran one of his hands through her hair and began to slide the other up her shirt, slowly, though, testing her reaction. She showed no protest, so he continued until he found the band of her bra with the clasp. His hand froze instantly, he had no idea what to do next. She broke away from the kiss long enough to ask him if he needed help. He tried to unlatch the clasp, but he couldn't figure it out. He pulled on it, but it wouldn't come undone! He finally figured it out and unlatched it with his stiff, nervous fingers. She helped him remove it and threw it to the floor. He pushed her backward into a laying position on the bed. He pulled off her shirt, pretty sure that she didn't mind by this point, he would have stopped had she shown any sign of protest. They were inturrupted by a sudden knock on the door and a call of, "Hey, Johnson! What are you doing? You need to come out here and do your chores!" Damn it! It was Mr. D! Annabeth jumped out of the bed and started to get redressed and a disheveled Percy answered the door. Mr. D noticed, first, that Percy looked very rumpled, "Hey, you need to..." He stopped when he saw Annabeth in the background, still fixing her shirt, "Oh, well I didn't want to walk in on that," He said, "Whatever, just don't get caught and when you finish you need to come out and do your chores." After saying that, he left and Percy shut the door to finish what they had started. 


End file.
